As is known, LEDs were initially only used as indicator lights, but are now also being used more widely for room lighting.
Various configurations of LED lighting devices are known.
However, achieving satisfactory light distribution and intensity, especially in applications such as museum lighting, still poses problems.
Known LED lighting devices therefore still leave room for improvement, especially in terms of performance, efficiency and easy manufacture.